Christmas with love
by MajinMystica
Summary: Stein and Medusa accidently step under a missile tow right after Spirit sees them dancing really close


**Christmas with love. **

Spirit sat on the red and green sofa that had been in the DWMA's gym ever since lord death put it in the gym for the Christmas celebration. Spirit picked up a glass of yellowish liquid (aka bear in a small wine cup) and sipped some of the liquid into him mouth. He put the glass down lightly and lounged back into the sofa's cushions and sighed slightly.

Kid stood behind the couch while talking to liz. He also kept fixing her hat that had been on her head so it looked symmetrical.

" Kid… Its perfectly fine .." Liz sighed then grabbed his wrists and put them to his sides. She then stood up and then takes off her hat and put it on the nearby table.

"but….but….its not symmetrical…errrm" Kid said then fell to the floor and rocked side to side.

"oh come on kid… be happy… you can try to go one day without trying to be so symmetrical." Liz said while bending down and picked kid up cradle style.

Kid just responded in crying ,While liz just sighed aand walked away.

Spirit over heard then and giggled slightly under his breath. 'hehe poor kid… and liz' Spirit thought as he looked side to side. 'I hope stein couldn't make it … I sure don't want to..' Spirit was intruped when he saw Stein leaning over the back of the sofa. His back arched forward as he hand his arm resting on the top of the couch as his other arm was near his face. He was moving his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as his glasses were reflected by the light which hid his eyes.

"AH STEIIIIIIN" Spirit said in a freaked out voice. He gulped and moved to the arm on the sofa as his face turned pail.

"hello , sempai" Stein said as he then walked around and sofa and sat on the sofa ,near the other arm of the sofa wear he laid his head back and sighed.

"I thought y-you couldn't make it?" Spirit said while his legs shaked slightly side to side.

"meh… decided to come anyways…" Stein said as he moved closer to spirit just to make him get more scared.

Spirit gulped slightly and then got onto the arm of the chair.

Stein then put his hand on his screw and cranked it 3 times then smirked at the scared spirit " your daughter, maka, should be here soon" Stein said

"I know…" Spirit said then slowly sat back onto the sofa from the armed chair.

Crona sat on a chair nearby Stein and Spirit and looked down. He thought about how he couldn't deal with the choices he made like 'I cant deal with so many people here' or ' I hope ragnarok doesn't kill me in front of everyone' he sighed.

Nurse medusa walked into the gym wearing a red dress and black sleeves with that 'oh I hope on not late' face on.

Stein turned his attention onto Medusa ' very good choice of wardrobe' He thought. Stein then cranked his screw 4 times.

Spirit had been watching medusa since her foot stepped into the gym doors. Spirit had hearts in his eyes and drooling

"wow… what a body the nurse has!" Spirit exclaimed.

Stein immediately felt something in his stomach. That's right he was jealous. Even though the mad doctor never wanted to love someone he was deep in love with Medusa ,but always tried to avoid her. But this time he wanted to dance with her.

Stein got up and walked toward Medusa. He cranked his screw a couple of times when he reached her.

Medusa looked at Stein with a soft smile " oh, hello professor, Stein" She said.

Stein nodded. " would you like to dance?"

"um sure.. but I'm not a great dancer though" Medusa replied as she looked away.

"oh its easy" He said "just follow my movements with my feet" Stein said then smiled.

" alright " She said then Stein put his hand out for her. Medusa grabbed his hand softly as they walked to the dance floor .

Medusa and Stein began swaying side to side while Medusa rested her hands around his neck and her head on his chest.

Stein had his hand on the side of Medusa's hip while his other hand was on her shoulder

" hm. For a girl that has never danced you dance like a pro" Stein said

Medusa just shrugged. "yeah"

" hey Medusa? Your lips like a little dry, You need something to drink" Stein exclaimed.

" oh ,well aright" Medusa said

Medusa and Stein stopped dancing and walked over to the punch bowl. Stein grabbed a cup and poured it for her.

Medusa then saw something swaying above her. It was a Missile-tow. It was swaying just above her and Stein. Medusa blushed softly then looked over at Stein.

"here you go Medusa" Stein said while giving her the red punch.

"oh um thank you, Stein" Medusa took the cup full of punch and took a sip "um stein? …look up" medusa said blushing a bit more.

Stein blinked a few times and looked up. He then saw the Missile- tow. " Oh…" Stein blushed softly. And looked at Medusa.

Medusa looked at him and soon pressed herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally leaned into him for a kiss on the lips.

Stein's blush turned dark red as he then wrapped his arms around her hips and leaned into her kiss.

Their lips finally met. Stein pulled Medusa in closer so he could make the kiss deepen.

Medusa licked his lips for entrance into his mouth. Stein opened his lips slightly. Medusa slipped her tongue into his mouth and their tongues danced together.

Spirit looked at Stein and Medusa who were making out. Spirit blinked 'whoa… didn't see that coming.' Spirit thought then looked away.

Medusa and Stein broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas ,Professor Stein." Medusa said resting her head on his chest.

" same to you, Nurse Medusa." Stein smiled slightly and rubbed her back.

**There you have it. Note: this was my first **ever soul eater Medusa and Stein one-shot. I think you call it that.


End file.
